Anonymous magician
by Alfianonymous22
Summary: Senyum adalah ibadah, dan ibadah mendapat pahala, jadi setidaknya dengan senyuman aku dapat menutupi semua dosa dan keburukanku, walaupun dengan senyuman aku tak dapat menebus semuanya
1. Chapter 1

Anonymous magician

Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya saya melainkan milik crypton future media dan yamaha corporation tapi cerita aneh ini punya saya

summary:hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang pahlawan rakyat yang tak ingin dikenal identitasnya

pairing: len.k & rin.k,dan masih ada lagi

warning:fic yang tidak jelas, jelek, aneh, Beta fic, typo dimana mana dan masih banyak lagi

kalau tidak suka tak usah dibaca

* * *

chapter 1 : figure ?

Bandara xx-xx-xxxx pukul xx:xx

Bunyi pesawat yang sedang berlalulalang melakukan tugasnya serta suasana ramai khas bandara tak dihiraukan oleh gadis manis berambut honeyblond berpita putih diatas kepalanya tersebut, gadis pirang yang membawa sebuah koper besar tersebut sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara tersebut untuk menunggu jemputan dari agency barunya yang sudah dijanjikan akan bertemu dengannya hari ini,ya setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut gadis bernama Rin Kanami tersebut ternyata seorang agen rahasia baru suatu badan penyelidikan khusus yang dididirikan oleh kepala pemerintahan kotanya dengan nama VIA(Vocalia Intelegent Agency|reader: nyontek nih orang)

A.N: ah maaf menyela sebentar hanya ingin memberi tahu, seting fic ini saya ambil jadi pemerintahan perkotaan,yah anggap saja di jepang ada kota dengan nama vocalia itu saja terima kasih.

Ia merupakan seorang pelajar kelas 2 sma dari sebuah distrik disalah satu daerah vocalia yang dipindahkan ke pusat untuk belajar sekaligus menjadi anggota baru badan rahasia tersebut, ia dapat masuk ke vocalia dikarnakan kepintarannya sehingga VIA tertarik kepadanya dan ingin merekrutnya menjadi anggota vocalia, Rin sendiri tentu sangat menerimanya karna ia dapat belajar gratis dengan sekolah berfasilitas baik dan maju tak seperti daerah asalnya serta mendapat pekerjaan sehingga tak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

''Hey!,kau nona yang disana!'' merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya(baca:berteriak),ia menoleh mencari siapa yang memanggilnya

''Hey,apakah kau yang bernama Rin Kanami?''

PLAK!

Sebuah benda yang merupakan salah satu bahan penyedap masakan dengan warna putih pada panggkalnya,dan warna hijau pada bagian atas dan ada sedikit bagian daunnya yang menyamping sehingga membentuk seperti huruf 'Y' yang selama ini kita kenal dengan nama 'Daun Bawang' itu sukses mendarat dikepala pemuda tampan berambut biru itu yang membuat ia kesakitan,

''Itai!, Miku!, Kenapa kau memukulku dengan benda bau itu?, nanti rambutku yang segar,bersih,harum mewangi serta kinclong ini ini bisa bau negi tahu!'' marah pemuda berambut biru tersebut dengan narsisnya kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang bewarna teal, yang diikat menjadi twintail a.k.a ekor kembar XD#plak,

Bukannya menjawab gadis yang bernama Miku itu malah memukuli pemuda berambut biru tadi dengan negi yang ada ditangannya

PLAK!PLAK!PLAK!

''Dasar kau Bakaito!,jangan seenaknya berteriak pada sembarang orang bodoh!,jika salah orang bagaimana? Kau malah dianggap orang aneh,dan hentikan narsismu itu''omel gadis bernama Miku tersebut kepada pemuda biru bernama Bakaito#plak,ehm salah kaito maksudnya, dengan masih membabi buta memukul pemuda tadi(kasian Kaito)

'Tak sadarkah kau nona?, kau sendiri juga aneh dengan membawa negi kemana mana dan menyiksa orang ditempat umum seperti ini?'batin rin sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya

''Ah! maaf soal tadi nona,dan maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami tapi apakah benar anda yang bernama rin kanami?'' tanya miku dengan sopan meninggalkan pemuda yang saat ini sedang pingsan disalah satu bangku bandara dilengkapi dengan bekas merah berbentuk 'Y' di bagian wajah dan beberapa di bagian leher dan telapak tangannya(kasian Kaito, Miku sudah kelewatan#plak)

''Iya benar,saya sendiri'' Balas Rin sambil melihat ke arah kaito dengan pandangan ngeri dan kasihan.

''Ah,syukurlah,perkenalkan kami dari VIA yang datang untuk menjemput anda,namaku miku,miku hatsune,sedangkan pemuda baka yang pingsan disana bernama kaito,kaito shion,salam kenal.'' ujar miku sambil membungkuk

Rin terdiam sebentar mengamati Miku, jika dilihat memang benar pakaian yang dikenakan Miku terkesan formal yaitu blazer dengan warna hitam tanpa kancing dengan pakaian dalam bewarna putih dan memakai celana panjang hitam dan ada pin kecil berbentuk negi di bagian kerahnya,dan juga ada lambang VIA di bagian dalam blazernya lebih tepatnya bagian dada sebelah kiri yang berbentuk segilima terbalik dengan simbol neraca yang bagian depannya ditutupi oleh 2 bulu burung berbentu 'X' yang berwarna putih dan coklat, hal ini dimaksudkan agar para anggotanya tidak dapat dikenali dengan mudah

Sedangkan Kaito memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja biru didalamnya serta celana panjang hitam tak lupa pin kecil berbentuk eskrim di kerahnya, serta lambang VIA ditempat yang sama. (apakah kalian bingung? Saya juga bingung#plak,gomen gak bisa ngejelasin dengan benar)

''Nah langsung saja,ayo kita pergi'' Tanpa persetujuan dari rin, miku langsung menarik tangan rin juga menyeret kaito yang masih pingsan untuk dibawa ke tempat parkir

tempat parkir bandara xx:xx

''Nah semua sudah siap?''ucap kaito menaiki mobil,kaito sudah disadarkan miku dengan cara extreme,tidak usah disebut kasian XD(kaito: aku selalu sengsara TTATT)

''Kami siap'' jawap Miku dan Rin kompak dan mobilpun melaju meninggalkan wilayah bandara menuju kantor VIA, selama diperjalanan Rin hanya diam mengamati jalan yang mereka lalui banyak rumah tak layak huni dan anak anak terlantar,itulah yang menyebabkan pusat vocalia menjadi tak indah di pandang,pemerintah yang hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa melihat rakyat mereka,yah inilah jika kekuasan sudah meracuni pikiran manusia(reader: kau niat menulis apa jadi kritikus politik sih?)

Tiba tiba pandangan mata rin tertuju pada 2 orang anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang di palak oleh 2 orang preman di salah satu gang,karena tak tega melihat mereka langsung saja rin berteriak

''Stop!''mobilpun berhenti mendadak,kaito yang sedang menyetir menengok kebelakang bermaksud untuk menanyai rin

''Ada apa Rin?''tanya kaito yang mendapat dukungan expresi bingung dari miku(ehm#plak)

''E..to kelihatannya kelihatannya kita harus membantu mereka'' tunjuk rin ke arah 2 anak tersebut seketika miku dan kaito menoleh,setelah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh rin merekapun mengangguk dan turun menghampiri 2 bocah tersebut

dengan sedikit berlari ahirnya mereka sampai disana

tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung saja Rin ingin menegur 2 preman tadi

''he...?''namun belum sempat ia menegur mereka ia sudah terkejut telebih dahulu oleh suara keras dari salah satu atap rumah

''Ah!,maaf menggangu anda sekalian tuan dan nyonya nyonya''ucapan yang terkesan formal keluar dari orang aneh yang sedang berdiri di atap rumah tersebut,sontak saja mereka menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka mengetahui siapa sosok yang ada disana

Rin sendiri yang tak mengerti apa alasan keterkejutan mereka semua tersebut hanya memandang bingung kearah sosok tersebut

'siapa dia?'' batin Rin kebingungan

.

.

to be continued

* * *

A.N

ahaha jelek kah? gaje kah?, gomen ini fic pertama saya jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan hehe,ah juga spesial thank to author 'chang kagamine' yang telah menyemangati saya sehingga bisa membuat fic gaje ini, yosh minna apakah anda berminat untuk mereview fic gaje saya ini? Silahkan review


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous Magician

Disclaimer : Vocaloid copyright to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corporation

Pairing : Len.K and Rin.K

Warning : gaje,abal,jelek,beta fic,typo dan masih banyak lagi

Tidak suka Tak usah dibaca

* * *

Sebelumnya di Anonymous Magician

''Ah..maaf mengganggu kalian Tuan dan Nona-nona''

''Siapa dia?''batin Rin kebingungan

* * *

Chapter 2 : first meeting

'Siapa dia?'Batin Rin,sosok itupun melompat turun dari atap rumah tersebut

TAP

''Wah-wah sepertinya ada acara disini'' ucap sosok tersebut

''Siapa kau! Kau pasti bos dari 2 serangga tengik ini'' cerca Rin kepada sosok yang kini berada di depannya tersebut

''Eh..tunggu dulu nona sepertinya kau salah menilai orang, kau tak melihat penampilanku yang formal ini yah?'' elak sosok tersebut merasa tak terima

''Hm...'' dengung Rin sambil menatap sosok tersebut dan memasang pose berfikir

Memang benar yang sosok itu katakan pakaian yang ia gunakan memang terlalu formal untuk seorang preman atau penjahat-penjahat kelas bawah lainnya,sosok tersebut memakai Tuxedo berwana hitam dengan kemeja putih dan berdasi merah celana hitam panjang, serta topi tabung dengan garis warna putih yang mengelilinginya, sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih juga sebuah topeng dengan senyuman lebar yang membetuk lesung pipi namun bagian sebelah kiri atas topeng tersebut sengaja dipotong sehingga memperlihatkan matanya yang bewarna cerulean blue dan sedikit rambut kuning madu miliknya

''Bagaimana nona? Bukankah penampilanku yang formal ini sudah membuktikan kepada anda'' tanya sosok tersebut bermaksud perhatian dan rasa gugupnya akibat dipandangi oleh rin

''Hm...kau memang terlalu formal untuk ukuran seorang penjahat, tapi tetap saja penampilan luar seseorang belum tentu mewakili apa yang ada didalamnya'' sanggah Rin yang masih belum percaya pada sosok tersebut

''*sigh*Baiklah nona jika kau tak mau percaya padaku tak masalah, tapi sebelum itu...''ucapan sosok itu berhenti sementara karna pandangannya tertuju pada 2 preman yang mencoba melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut ''...Kelihatannya aku harus mengurus 2 preman ini sekaligus aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku masih **punya **kebaikan'' ucap sosok tersebut dengan penekanan di salahsatu kalimatnya

''Eh..tunggu urusan kit..''

''Diam!'' potong sosok itu tegas ''OI! Kalian berdua!'' lanjutnya berteriak dan menghampiri kedua preman tersebut

'Ugh..kenapa dia bias tegas gitu sih, dan apa maksud kata 'punya' tadi?'batin Rin sebal terhadap sosok yang memotong ucapannya tadi

**Back to the mysterios figure**

''Ah..kalian jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri'' ucap sosok tersebut yang sudah berada didekat mereka

''Oi bung jangan coba-coba kau jadi sok pahlawan disini'' ucapan meremehkan keluar dari salah satu preman tersebut yang kelihatanya merupakan bosnya

''B...bo..boss kelihatannya kita...''

''Udah loe lawan sana cepet!''potong sang bos kepada anak buahnya tersebut

''Ta..ta..tapi''

''Tapi apaan?''

''Di..dia..''

''udah loe lawan sana cuma badut satu doank, kalo enggak gue hajar loe''

karna takut akan dihajar habis habisan oleh bossnya, preman(2) tersebut maju kedepan

''Sudah? Ayo aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan'' tantang sosok tersebut

karna merasa diremehkan preman tersebut langsung menerjang menyerang sosok tersebut dengan pukulannya namun belum sampai preman itu memukulnya sosok tersebut dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya dan menempelkan selebar kertas di kening preman tadi

''Apa ini?'' ucap preman tersebut mengambil kertas dikeningnya dan membacanya

'_dibelakangmu! _'

langsung saja ia melihat kebelakang

**BUAGH**!

Sebuah tendangan telak mengenai wajah preman tersebut, walapun cuma satu tendangan namun cukup untuk membuat darah mengalir dari mulut preman tersebut dan membuat ia kesakitan sambil memegang bagian wajah yang terkena tendangan

Melihat anak buahnya kalah dengan mudah sang bosspun tak terima

''Ternyata kau cari mati bocah'' ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya

''Wah..ternyata pakai senjata yah? Baiklah kalau begitu ini senjataku'' ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat pendek berwarna hitam dengan kedua ujung tongkatnya berwarna putih tersebut dari dalam pakaiannya

''Cih! Pisau dengan tongkat pendek? Kau terlalu meremehkan bocah'' geram preman tersebut lalu maju menyerang dengan pisaunya.

Tebasan demi tebasan dilakukan preman itu namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai sosok tersebut

''Hosh...hosh..cih kau hanya berani menghindar bocah hosh..hosh''

''Baiklah sekarang giliranku'' ucap sang sosok itu lalu mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya ke telapak tangannya

BOFT!

Tiba tiba saja muncul serangkaian kecil bunga dengan berbagai warna di ujung tongkat tersebut

''pffft...gyahahaha ternyata hanya bunga..eh?'' tawa preman itu berhenti mendadak dikarnakan ujung tongkat dengan serangkaian bungan itu sudah berada di depan wajahnya

sfx :spray

''Arrrgghh! MATAKU! MATAKU!'' teriak preman tersebut kesakitan sambil menutupi kedua matanya yang berair

''Tadi itu adalah cairan lada, bagaimana? Hanya sebuah cairan tapi dapat mengalahkanmu'' ucap sosok tersebut meremehkan

''Ampuni kami tuan, kami akan mengembalikan uang anak tadi''ucap preman (2) yang sudah berada di samping preman(1) sambil menahannya agar tidak jatuh,lalu preman tersebut mengambil uang di sakunya dan menyerahkannya kepada sosok tersebut

''100 yen? Hanya 100 yen kalian tega mengambilnya?...*sigh*baiklah kalian boleh pergi''

kedua preman yang sudah babak belur itupun pergi dari tempat tersebut,sang sosokpun menghampiri kedua anak tadi

''Wah...nii-san hebat, nii-san bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka'' ucap anak pertama

''hum,nii-san bisa mengalahkan mereka-un''tambah anak kedua disertai anggukan

''Ahahaha itu sudah menjadi tugas nii-san oh iya...ini uang kalian?'' ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan uang coin ¥100 kepada kedua anak tersebut yang langsung saja mendapat anggukan dari mereka berdua.

''Baiklah lihat dan amati'' ucap sosok tersebut mengambil topi tabungnya lalu ia memperlihatkan bagian dalam topi tersebut kepada setiap orang yang ada disana

''Lihat,kosongkan?'' tanyanya lalu mendapat anggukan dari mereka yang ada disana, setelah itu ia memasukan uang coin ¥100 tadi kedalam topi tersebut lalu ia mengambil tongkat yang sama seperti tadi dari dalam pakaiannya dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada topi tersebut

TUK!TUK! BOFT!

Tiba tiba saja keluar kobaran api dari dalam topi tersebut, setelah api itu menghilang sosok itupun memasukkan tangannya kedalam topi tersebut seperti mencari sesuatu,langsung saja ia mengeluarkan 2 buah bento,2buah eskrim,beberapa buah buahan serta 2 lembar uang ¥2000

''Nah ini semua untuk kalian,ambillah'' ucap sosok tersebut

''sugoii! Tapi apakah ini semua untuk kami nii-san?'' tanya anak pertama masih tak percaya

''iya,ini semua untuk kalian serta ini juga'' ujar sosok tersebut tersenyum dibalik topengnya serta memberi mereka bunga mawar berwarna kuning

''Arigatou nii-san'' ucap mereka berdua lalu pergi dengan wajah senang

Sfx:applause

''wah...ternyata kamu hebat'' ucap Rin terkesima sambil bertepuk tangan

''terima kasih nona tapi saya tak bisa berlama lama disini,aku harus pergi'' ucap sosok tersebut membenahi topinya lalu beranjak pergi

''TUNGGU!''

''IYA! TUNGGU! KAU JUGA HARUS MEMBERIKU ES KRIM!''

BUAGH!

''Dasar kau Bakaito yang kau pikirkan itu selalu saja es krim! singkirkan dulu pikiran bodohmu itu yang jelas kita harus menangkap dia''omel Miku

''Swihabp(siap)'' jawab Kaito tidak jelas dengan wajah yang bengkak

''et..to, ada apa miku?'' tanya Rin bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi

''Maaf Rin penjelasannya nanti saja yang jelas kita harus menangkap orang itu'' jawab Miku lalu mendapat anggukan dari Rin yang hanya ikut perintah saja

''*sigh*Merepotkan''ucap sosok tersebut mulai berlari dan terjadilah kejar kejaran antara trio VIA dengan sosok tersebut mulai dari gang gang perumahan yang sempit,jalanan tempat orang berlalu lalang serta kerumunan kerumunan orang sudah mereka lewati namun tetap saja ketiganya tak dapat menangkap sosok tersebut walau berhasil mendekatinya namun na'as, sosok itu terjebak dijalan buntu dan di kepung oleh ketiga orang yang mengejarnya

''Menyerahlah! Dan kau harus memberiku setengah lusin es krim'' teriak kaito tanpa dosa

PLAK!

''Bakaito! Hey Menyerahlah dan ikut dengan kami dan kau juga harus memberiku seikat negi!''

'Kau juga sama'batin Rin sweatdrop melihat dua orang di depannya

''ahaha maaf tapi tujuanku belum tercapai'' ucap sosok tersebut sambil mengeluarkan kain merah dari dalam topinya dan merentangkannya di depan sehingga menutup tubuhnya dari bagian leher ke bawah, lalu ia menaikkan kain tersebut keatas sehingga menutup semua bagian tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan jari tangan yang memegang kain tersebut

''jangan-jangan''ucap Kaito berlari mendekat,

terlambat sosok itupun melemparkan kain tersebut keatas sehingga tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat tepat saat Kaito sampai di depan kain tersebut sudah tak ada lagi siapapun yang ada disana kecuali dinding kosong yang penuh coretan dan kain merah dan mawar bewarna kuning disana

''Kuso! dia menghilang'' umpat Kaito kesal

''Sudahlah, ayo semua kita kembali dan..Rin bisakah kau bawa kain dan mawar tersebut jika sudah sampai kau akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'' jelas Miku lalu pergi dengan menyeret Kaito,langsung saja Rin mengambil barang yang ditinggalkan sosok tersebut dan pergi menyusul Miku dan kaito meninggalkan tempat tersebut

'Sebenarnya siapa dia?' batin Rin memangdang bunga mawar kuning yang ada di tangannya sambil berjalan menyusul mereka

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A.N

ternyata banyak juga yang baca fic amburadulis ini TT_TT terima kasih

yosh chapter 2 Update masih gajekah?jelekkah?,gomen soal chapter kemarin yang jelek dan amburadul saya harap chapter ini ada kemajuannya namanya juga beta-fic jadi masih banyak butuh bantuan dari reader semua so langsung saja silahkan mereview

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous magician**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton future media

Pairing : Len Kagamine & Rin Kagamine

Warning : Beta fic, weird, ugly , typo and many more

Summary : Senyum adalah ibadah, dan ibadah mendapat pahala,

jadi setidaknya dengan senyuman aku dapat menutupi semua dosa

dan keburukanku, walaupun dengan senyuman aku tak dapat menebus semuanya

* * *

Chapter 3 : and the story has started

**VIA Office**

''*sigh* Nah, kita sudah sampai Rin'' Ujar seorang gadis berambut teal panjang sambil turun dari mobil

''Eh? Benarkah?... eh? apa benar ini markas kita?'' Sahut gadis berambut kuning yang bernama Rin tersebut sambil memandang sebuah bangunan dengan rasa tidak percaya

''Iya, kenapa?'' Tanya gadis berambut teal bernama Miku tersebut

''E...e..tidak sih, Cuma bukankah seharusnya kita bekerja di gedung... mungkin semacam kantor?''

''Oh..itu, nanti kau juga akan tahu'' Jawab Miku sekenanya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang lebih tepatnya dibilang sebuah rumah dan diikuti Rin dan Kaito

**Tok!tok!tok**

Lalu terlihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang muncul dari lubang pintu,

''Password please'' Ucap sosok pemilik sepasang mata tersebut dari balik pintu

''Sudahlah Gumi, ini aku Miku!''

''wrong password! maaf peraturan tetap peraturan'' Jawab sosok bernama Gumi tersebut dengan formal

''Geezzz! Iya iya...*sigh* its me Miku codename Mikuma The Magister Negimagi''

''Kaito codename Bakaito The Ice Maniac'' Lanjut Kaito kalem

''hmm..Iya benar dan oh! Dia siapa?'' Tanya Gumi

''Dia Rin Kanami, anggota baru kita'' Jawab kaito yang kelihatannya dari tadi kalem terus

''Oke, kalian boleh masuk'' Ujar Gumi sambil membukakan pintu dan menunjukkan sosoknya selama ini(?) dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan goggles berwarna merah dikepalanya, pakaian resmi VIA dan sebuah wortel ditangan yang sudah separuh hilang

'ternyata dari tadi dia makan! Tidak tahu apa kami di depan pintu sudah seperti orang bingung nyari alamat' Batin Rin menahan emosi, makanya tanya aja Ayu ting-ting#dibunuh

''siapa Gum?'' Ujar suara yang tiba tiba keluar dari sosok yang entah muncul dari mana

''gam gum gam gum panggil yang benar BAKA! Lagi pula nama loe juga Gum, GU-MI-YA'' sahut Gumi kesal

''Yare-yare terserah kaulah Gumi'' Jawab sosok bernama Gumiya tersebut

''Etto...Kalian kembar?'' Tanya Rin penasaran dengan kemiripan Gumi dan Gumiya

''IDIIIIUUUUU OGAH LAH YAW kembaran ama dia, orang ganteng bin kece kayak gini kok disamaain ama cewek gak bener kayak gini'' sahut Gumiya bernarsis ria

''Idih! Narsis, tidak Rin kami tidak kembar maupun saudara yang ada dia yang meniruku'' Jawab Gumi kalem

''Yeee siapa yang menirumu?'' Sahut Gumiya tak terima

''Memang kenyataannya begitu''

''Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian'' lerai Kaito

''Ah! Maaf namaku Gumi, Gumi Nakajima salam kenal Rin, boleh kupanggil begitu?''

''Namaku Gumiya, Gumiya Matagane salam kenal''

''Ah iya salam kenal Gumiya-san, oh! Boleh-boleh asalkan kau juga kupanggil Gumi gimana? Lagipula aku kurang begitu nyaman jika terlalu formal''Jawab Rin

''oke, setuju''

''ehm cukup Gumiya saja Rin'' Jawab Gumiya yang mendapat anggukan dari Rin

''Nah sekarang kita ke ruang tengah untuk bertemu yang lain'' Ajak Kaito lalu mendapat anggukan dari yang lain

**Middle room**

''Eh?'' Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keadaan ruang tengah, bukan karna berantakan terkena badai sapuan angin topan ato terjangan ombak(lebay) melainkan...

''Ah, menikmati waktu istirahat siang sambil merokok dan ditemani secangkir kopi luwak sangat menyenangkan,ini baru namanya kenyamanan'' ujar sosok berambut putih yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri

''*hiks*...Ah bersantai dengan*hiks*minum *hiks* Sake itu baru namanya kenyamanan*hiks* Iyakan*hiks*Haku-chan*hiks*'' Ucap seorang berambut coklat ngebob kepada

teman sepemabukannya(?)

''Kau benar*hiks* Meiko-chan*hiks* Ini baru kenyamanan*hiks* Ayo tambah lagi*hiks*'' Jawab cewek berambut putih berponitail bernama Haku tersebut sambil menuangkan sake ke masing masing cawan milik mereka berdua

"Luka-sama! Luka-sama! Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?'' Ucap seorang pria setengah wanita#ditebas berambut ungu panjang yang sedang mengikuti seorang wanita berambut pink didepannya

''Go google it'' Ucap gadis berambut pink bernama Luka tersebut dengan dinginnya

''Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi kekasih hamba?'' Balas pemuda tersebut asal bicara

''Hn, pikir sendiri'' Sahut Luka cuek lalu melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan pemuda tersebut

''Tunggu Luka-sama! Saya punya permintaan, cobalah tuna sashimi buatan hamba'' Ujar sosok tersebut menyodorkan sebuah makanan

Mendengar nama ikan kesukaannya tentu saja Luka langsung berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri pemuda tersebut lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil sumpit dan mengambil satu potongan ikan dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya mengunyahnya sebetar setelah itu menelannya, ia terdiam sebentar, meletakkan sumpit tersebut kembali ketempatnya lalu berbalik arah

"Enak'' Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh dengan sedikit rona dipipinya(weleh, tsundere toh?)

Tentu saja pemuda berambut ungu yang mendengar ucapan tersebut terdiam dan dengan perlahan wajahnya menatap keaatas

''Kami-sama! Kami-sama! Mimpi apa hamba semalam, kau telah memberi hamba kesenangan hari ini kami-sama'' Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan tangis bahagia dan background sebuah cahaya yang turun dari atas, ehm oke ini sudah berlebihan

Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kepada anggota organisasinya saat ini

'Apakah aku akan menjadi gila seperti mereka semua jika bekerja disini?' Tanyanya dalam batin

''Nah, Rin ini adalah markas kita'' Ujar kaito memecahkan lamunan Rin

''hmm, jadi markas kita sebuah rumah?'' Jawab Rin sambil bertanya

''Iya, kenapa?''

''hmm...tidak, hanya apakah karna kita terdiri dari beberapa orang dan masih remaja serta bersekolah jadi kita ditempatkan dirumah? Yah walaupun aku berfikir itu salah satu taktik yang bagus karna orang orang akan berpikir kita ini hanya sebuah geng pelajar biasa yang suka berkumpul mendikusikan sesuatu dan membuat seragam sendiri sebagai identitas anggota, bukannya sekelompok agent khusus bentukan pemerintah yang menyelidiki berbagai macam kasus-kasus, dan aku juga menebak jika ini markas kita maka disini pasti ada pintu dan ruang-ruang rahasia tempat menyimpan berbagai macam alat sebagaimana agent rahasia dan jika ada orang luar yang berkunjung maka rumah yang tampak seperti rumah biasa dan ini akan menjadi kamuflase yang bagus'' Jawab dan tebak Rin panjang lebar

Semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan tebakan Rin, sampai...

''KYAAAAAA! Kau pintar Rin!'' Teriak Gumi memecah keheningan lalu memeluk Rin dengan erat dengan ekspresi seorang kekasih yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan pasangannya.

''Yuri'' Sindir Gumiya datar

Tentu saja Gumi yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya, terdiam sebentar lalu tiba tiba keluar aura berwarna hitam keunguan

''GU-MI-YA'' Ucap Gumi kini sudah berubah menjadi Gumi Hanraikou(Hagane mode) dan sudah menghadap Gumiya dengan wajah menyeramkan

''*Gulp* I...I..Iya Gumi-chan?'' Balas Gumiya gemetaran melihat Hagane modenya gumi

''Kau akan seperti di neraka'' Ucap Gumi dengan senyum wow dan angelic face tapi dari kata yang di ucapkannya sudah bisa di tebak bahwa itu adalah iblis berwajah malaikat, iapun berjalan mendekat ke Gumiya lalu menyeretnya

''TIDAAAAAAAAKK!'' Teriak Gumiya sambil mencakar lantai mencoba menahan seretan Gumi, namun sia-sia yang tertinggal hanya bekas cakaran di lantai dan bunyi 'ngiiiiiing' menyayat hati yang terdengar semakin menjauh

"Semoga kami bisa bertemu kau keesokan harinya Gumiya" Ucap mereka yang melihat adegan tersebut dengan ekspresi ngeri

"Oi! Bakaito apa dia anggota baru kita?" ucap sosok laki laki berambut putih dengan sebatang rokok menyala ditangannya dan sesekali menghisapnya

"Ya kau benar Dell dan kumohon bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Bakaito?" Balas Kaito kalem dan tersenyum sopan

Dell yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa

'he? Apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu tadi?' batin mereka semua bertanya tanya tentang keanehan Kaito hari ini

"Nah Rin mereka adalah anggota yang lainnya, yang laki laki berambut putih itu bernama Dell, Dell Honne, lalu kedua wanita yang sedang mabuk itu bernama Meiko Sakine dan Yowane Haku" Jelas Kaito memperkenalkan yang lainnya

''Hoi! Aku belum'' Tegur waria#dicincang maksudku laki laki berambut ungu bergaya samurai

''Oh! Iya laki laki bodoh mata keranjang ini bernama Gakupo Kamui'' Lanjut kaito

"Woi! Ah nona manis, namaku Gakupo Kamui" Ucap Gakupo dengan pandangan menggoda dan memegang tangan Rin dan mengusapnya

**WHOOOSSS! BUAGH!**

Sebuah lemparan ikan Tuna berjenis yellowtail berukuran sedang tepat mengenai kepala Gakupo dan berhasil membuat ia mental 5 meter dan pingsan seketika

"Head shoot!" ucap mereka semua berbarengan (min Gakupo & Luka)

"Ehm maaf sebelumnya jika pria bodoh itu lupa mengenalkanku " Ucap Luka datar

''Ah, maafkan aku Luka''

''Namaku Luka Megurine, salam kenal'' Ucap Luka sekenanya

'Dia tsundere dan juga sadis' batin Rin yang lagi lagi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan aneh anggota vocalia yang lain

''Hai! salam kenal Luka-san'' lanjutnya

''Luka saja'' Balas luka

''Nah Rin kau sudah kenal semuakan? Mungkin kau berfikir aneh saat pertama kali melihat mereka tapi mereka semua orang baik dan setia pada tugas serta bisa bertanggung jawab'' Ucap kaito sambil tersenyum, kalo yang blushing itu Rin maka akan terjadi slight/crackpair jadi Mikulah yang blushing melihat tindakan Kaito tadi

'Ugh! Kalo Kaito gak baka dia terlihat keren, aku jadi...KYAAAA!' batinnya berfangirl ria

''OI! Bakaito! Kau lupa mengenalkanku'' ucap seseorang yang entah muncul darimana, orang tersebut sama persis dengan Kaito namun yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang merah dan syal merah yang melekat di lehernya

''Salahmu sendiri yang entah kemana dari tadi, Bakaito'' Balas Kaito kepada orang tersebut

'Eh? Kaito ada dua?' Batin Rin kebingungan

.

.

.

Hening

Hening

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA BAKA OTOUTO!" Teriak orang berambut merah tersebut

"KAU JUGA SAMA TIDAK BERGUNA BAKA ANIKI!" Balas Kaito gak mau kalah

"KAU MEMANG TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!" teriak orang tersebut lalu berlari menuju ke Kaito dan bersiap meninjunya, kalo langsung kena percuma saja Kaito menjadi agent khusus pemerintah iapun berhasil menghindar dari pukulan orang tersebut lalu melayangkan pukulan balasan, tentu saja orang tersebut berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Kaito yang hampir mengenai wajahnya lalu melompat ke belakang

''Kau hebat seperti biasa Baka Aniki'' Sindir Kaito pada orang tersebut

''Yah tentu saja, kau juga semakin bisa membaca gerakanku Baka Otouto'' Balas orang tersebut

''Cih, tapi tak akan lama rasakan ini! **Ice Make : Cannon!**'' setelah berkata seperti itu munculah Rune Circle di depan kaito dan dari Rune Circle tersebut muncul sebuah meriam yang terbuat dari es

Dan *BLAM* sebuah bola es berukuran raksasa meluncur menuju ke arah pemuda bersurai merah tersebut

''Ah, ice maniac memang tepat untukmu tapi kelihatannya kau lupa codename 'Red Hot Chili Boy' yang kusandang, baiklah tak ada waktu, si gadisular : Gumi, kambing pemalas : Dell , si wajah monyet : Gakupo, hidung babi : Meiko, kuda cebol : Rin, harimau gagah : Akaito *tarikan nafas* **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu**'' Setelah melakukan beberapa segel tangan orang berambut merah yang bernama Akaito tersebut menyemburkan sebuah bola api berukuran raksasa menuju tepat kearah bola es tersebut.

**BRAAAAKKK!**

Salah backsound? Benarkok, suara tersebut bukan benturan antara bola es dan api kedua orang tersebut melainkan suara wajah Kaito dan Akaito yang membentur tanah menghasilkan retakan di sekelilingnya

Akaito side

''Kalian memang benar benar sama-sama Baka! Aku memang pemalas tapi setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu dan berhentilah berfantasi!''

''kau berani beraninya, aku memang paling pendek tapi setidaknya jangan panggil aku cebol''

Ucap Rin dan Dell sambil menginjak kepala Akaito(sadis#plak)

"Woi! Gue ganteng tahu! Kenapa loe samain dengan monyet? Kalo gue jelek Luka mana mau''

BUAGH!

Gakupopun pingsan lagi akibat lemparan tuna dari Luka

''Ara ara Akaito-kun hihihii kau berani memanggilku hidung babi yah? Ayo kita bersenang senang''ucap Meiko lalu menyeret Akaito pergi

"Aku ikut Meiko-chan, aku juga ingin menyiksanya hihi'' Tambah Gumi lalu menyusul Meiko(baru muncul udah pergi lagi?)

Kaito side

''Kau memang benar benar bodoh Kaito! Percuma saja aku tadi memikirkanmu!'' Ucap Miku sambil memukul Kaito

''Eh? Kau memikirkanku Miku?''

''*Blush* Baka! Siapa yang memikirkanmu Bodoh'' elak Miku lalu memukuli Kaito lebih keras,

Kesimpulan : Hati-hati dengan Tsundere

**Skip Time**

''Nah, karna semuanya sudah terkumpul dan acara perkenalanpun sudah dilakukan jadi langsung saja Rin Kanami kau diterima menjadi anggota baru VIA ini seragam dan Idcard milikmu''ucap Dell lalu menyerahkannya kepada Rin

''Di IDcard tersebut tertulis namamu, tanggal lahir, jabatan dan codenamemu''

* * *

Name : Rin Kanami

Born : xx-xx-xxxx

Position : Middle finger (right hand)

Codename : The Shortest and Flatest women in VIA

"The Shortest and Flatest women in VIA?" ulang Rin di bagian codenamenya

* * *

...

...

...

''WOI! APA-APAAN INI!'' Teriak Rin nge-rage menyadari codenamenya

''Sudahlah Rin terima apa adanya, kenyataan benar begitu kok'' Ucap Kaito

BUAAGHHH!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Kaito dan membuat ia terpental 5 meter dan pingsan seketika(Kenyataan hidup itu memang kejam)

''Ah iya tadi dijalan kami bertemu orang misterius, ia meninggalkan ini'' ucap Rin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain bewarna merah dan mawar kuning dari dalam kopernya,

Seketika semua yang ada disana kaget(min Rin,kaito,Miku)

''*sigh* Jadi kalian bertemu dengannya dijalan tadi?'' ucap Dell yang mendapat balasan anggikan kepala dari ketiga orang tersebut

''*sigh* Mungkin kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya Rin tapi ia adalah target kita selama ini dan alasan kita mencari beberapa anggota baru'' Jelas Dell

''Eh? Dia kenapa? Kukira dia orang baik'' balas Rin

''Kami sering menyebutnya 'magician' memang ia sering terihat seperti pahlawan tapi selama ini ia sering melakukan berbagai kejahatan seperti pembunuhan, mencuri, menterror, dan bisa membuat orang seperti di cuci otak''

''Namun kebanyakan dari korbannya adalah pejabat pejabat dan pengusaha yang andil dalam ekonomi kota Vocalia, entah apa yang diincarnya tapi yang jelas jika dilihat dari suara dan tinggi badannya ia mungkin masih seumuran kita dan bersekolah untunglah kita semua juga masih bersekolah jadi bisa sedikit membantu mencarinya informasi terahir yang kami dapat dari orang bayaran kami ia bersekolah ditempat kau bersekolah nanti''

''Tapi saat akan ditanya ciri cirinya orang terpercaya tersebut sudah menjadi seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan akalnya jadi sedikit lebih sulit mencarinya untunglah kami semua juga bersekolah sama denganmu walau beda kelas, aku, Haku, gumiya, kaito, sekelas dan kau sekelas dengan Gumi dan Miku sedangkan Akaito,gakupo,Luka,Meiko dikelas 3, baiklah itu penjelasan dariku jadi Rin semoga kau Bisa berguna dalam misi ini, Baik hari ini pertemuan selesai'' Ujar Dell panjang lebar dan membubarkan pertemuan hari itu

Setelah pembubaran semua kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing sedangkan Rin menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk istirahat, untuk sedikit info markas VIA juga menjadi rumah untuk anggotanya, setiap anggota masing-masing mendapat 1 kamar dan kamar Rin berada di lantai dua kamar terahir paling kanan,

Setelah sampai dikamarnya Rinpun meletakkan Tasnya lalu membuka jendela, Rin termenung sebentar mengingat kalimat Dell tadi matanyapun terpejam seperti memikirkan sesuatu

'Magician yah? Baiklah aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu lagi denganmu' Batin Rin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A.N**

**Ah halo semuanya apa kabar? Maaf sebelumnya baru mengupdate setelah ngilang hampir sebulan karna kebanyakan urusan didunia nyata dan rasa malas yang mendera, well terimakasih bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari fic gaje ini dan yang sudah mereview dan memfav fic ini terimakasih banyak, baiklah langsung saja apakah anda berminat untuk mereveiw?**


End file.
